One Tail
by falcons11dani
Summary: Luffy and the staw hats get draged in to a huge Whirlpool and end ut in the magical Fairy Tale world. Are they going to survive in a Place whith magic or ate they going to die? READ ALL ABAUT IT HERE!
1. A huge whirlpool

Luffy and the others where having tea (except Franky he drank cola) It was a beautiful day and the sun where shining. Everyone was happy. Suddenly Nami stand up.

"There is a storm coming this way" she sad.

"We must hurry inside!, Franky you take the rudder, Luffy and Sanji you take the sails.

They all did what they where told and an hour later they sat and drank tea again. All of the sudden the ship started to curve.

"Nami what is going on?!" Luffy asked.

" I don´t know" Nami answered scared.

"AHH LOOK OVER THERE!" Chopper screamed. He pointed at a huge whirlpool.

"We are being sucked in to it!" Franky screamed.

"WE ARE GOING TO DIE!" Chopper and Usopp cried out loud.

"NO we are not", Luffy said. " This whirlpool can´t lead to an empty hole, it leads to adventure!" Everybody in the crew steered at him as if he where crazy but Luffy just laugh.

Don´t worry we Always manage somehow right? Nami sight.

"Fine but Luffy?" What" Luffy looked at her white a smile on his face.

" If we get hurt i´m persenal going to kill you got that!"

" Got it so now LETS GO! TO NEW ADVENTURE!"

"Yey... "the crew sight as the ship was dragged in to the whirlpool and diapered.


	2. A new world?

** I do not own Fairy Tail or One piece.**

Nami woke up first. She had a huge headache but she was alive. That was a relief. She walked to the front of the ship and saw a huge jungle.

"Are we in an underwater jungle?" she asked her self.

"Nami what is going on where are we? Robin had woken up.

"i´m actually not sure" Nami answered. An hour later everyone except Zorro was awake.

" Lets go on ADVENTURE!" Luffy was all pumped up. He stood on the railing and took a step of the ship.

"LUFFY!" Nami screamd"You can´t go jumping in the ocean like that!"

" But here is no water"

"WHAT?!" Nami ran to the railing and saw Luffy standing on the ground.

" The ship has run aground" Franky sad.

" So let's go explore this Island" Luffy sad smiling.

" I´ll stay here with Zorro" Usopp sad.

" Me to" Chopper sad. So Luffy, Nami, Brook, Franky, Robin and Sanji walked in to the forest. Two hours later they came to a city. Namis eyes started to sparkle.

" I´m going to go shopping" Nami sad smiling. " Sanji will you come with me and carry all of my things?"

" Of course my lady" Sanji sad smiling like he had received a dream job.

" I´m gona go look for some supplys" Franky sad.

"Oh i´ll go with you" Brook sad. And then there was Robin and Luffy left.

" I´ll look around to" Robin sad, "lets meet at that tower in five hours okay?

" Okey seya" _I want to check out that tower, _Luffy thought. So he went to the tower.

"O.o Oh there is something whiten here lets se it says...Fairy Tail.


	3. Fairt Tail? Pirate?

"Fairy Tale?, never Heard of it", Luffy sad. But he thought that he could look around for a bit so he Went inside. It was a huge building. And there was a bar or a restaurant as Luffy saw it.

" Yay food" he sad smiling and went to the bar.

"Hello what can I do for you?" A brown heard woman asked.

" I want food!" Luffy sad smiling.

" Sorry we don´t have food but you can have this." She gave him a drink.

" Well I guess that will do" Lyffy tried the drink.

"WOW it´s Amazing what is it?!" Luffy asked with shining eyes.

" It´s Fairy Tails special drink", the woman sad.

" So is this Fairy Tail famous or something?"

" It´s the number one guild" the woman sad smiling.

" Guild? ehm what is a guild?"

" You are not from around right?"

" No I´m from the surfers"

" surfers?" The woman looked at him like shi did´nt understand a World he was talking about.

" This is an underwater Island right?" Lyffy asked.

" Island? No and underwater definitely NO!"

" That´s werd" Luffy sad," because we got dragged in to giant whirlpool and ended up here. Our ship has run aground so we can´t get out of here."

" Whirlpool, that is weird, because there is´nt any ocean at miles rate."

"What?!" Luffy panicked, so we´re not on the grand line anymore?

"Grand line?" the woman did´nt understand a pip.

" Hey what´s this fuss about?" A guy with pink hear and a scarf around his neck asked.

" Natsu" the woman sad smiling" this man is from the grand line, any idea of where that is?"

" Nope" Natsu answered." so who are you"

" Well I´m the man who is gonna be king of the pirate, I´m Monkey D Luffy, nice to meet you" Luffy sad smiling.

" pirate?" Natsu looked strange at him, "what´s a pirate?"

**Hope you liked it :D**


	4. They don t know a thing!

" You don´t know what a pirate is?!" Luffy panicked.

" A pirat is someone who rues the sea"

" Cool, I wanna be one to" Natsu sad.

" Okay but I´m gona be king of the pirate" Luffy sad smiling.

" Okay there is´nt any ocean for miles anyway." Natsu sad. Luffys stomach growled.

" I´m hungry what time is it?"

" It´s 17.00 the Brown hairrd girl sad."

" Okay then Sanji is here soon so he can Cook me some food." Luffy smiled big.

" Luffy there you are!" Robin and Brook came at him. Natsu freaked out.

" WOW the skeleton is alive that must be some advanced magic." Natsu sad Walking round Brook.

" He is not magic he´s Brook, one of my crew members." Luffy sad.

" Nice to meet you" Brook sad.

" It talks to cool" Natsus eyes where shimmering.

" Luffy" Robin sad completely ignoring Natsu, "I´ve found out were we are".

" So where are we?"

" In a Town called Magnolia".

"Magnolia eeh... never Heard of it!"

" Either have I" Luffy turned around an Nami stood there.

" And people in this town are crazy, they don´t even know what the grand line are!" Nami sad irritable.

" They don´t know what a pirat are either" Lyffu sight.

" Well that´s really weird."


	5. Magic? I m confused!

" Hey you guys I don´t Think we are in our own World anny more" Franky came towards them.

" Why not?" Nami asked.

" Because I just saw a guy frees a house to ice with his bare hands.

" WOW that´s so cool" Luffys eyes where shining, but then they stopped," but wait does´nt admiral Aokiji use ice to".

" Yes, he does so what?" Robin asked.

" I don´t know" Luffy sad "oh Sanji can you Cook me some food." Sanji was standing behind Nami with tons of boxes.

" Wait Luffy" Nami sad, "there can´t be one more devil fruit eater that can do ice or?"

"No you´re right", Robin sad, "then who is this guy."

" THERE HI IS!" Franky shouted and pointed at a guy with no shirt or pants. Natsu had been listening the hole time and sad.

" That´s just Gray, he´s nobody" Natsu sad. Apparently Gray Heard this and came rushing to Natsu.

" You wanna go fireboy!" He sad.

" Bring it on Icekid" Natsu sad. And suddenly Natsu was on fire and Gray hade a strange ora around himself.

" He´s on fire" Luffy sad, "he´s just like Ace" Luffy did´nt want to Think about Ace but this guy used fire to.

" That´s enough" A woman with red hair and armor stept between Natsu and Gray. They stopped imedietly.

" Sorry Ersa" they sad at the same time.

" Have you to eaten a devil fruit?" Nami asked Gray and Natsu.

" What´s a devil fruit?" They bothe looked confused.

" You don´t know, then how are you able to breathe fire." Nami looked confused.

" Igneel though me" Natsu sad.

" Who´s Igneel". Luffy asked.

" He´s a fire dragon." Natsu sad proudly. Luffy lad his head on the side.

" But dragons can´t talk." Luffy sad.

" Of course they can, and Igneel tough my firemagic."

" MAGIC!" Nami sad.

" Yes"

" There´s no such thing as magic," Robin sad.

" Of corse there are, come with me and I´ll let Lucy tell you about it", Natsu sad. Everyone in the straw hat crew was confused.


	6. Meet Lucy a Celestial Wizard!

**I`M SOOO SORRY I HAV´NT WRIGHT FOR A WHILE BUT HERE COMES THE NEXT CHAPPTER :D**

**I do not own Fairy Tail or One Piece or the characters in it!**

Natsu took them to a small house. He knocked on the door and a girl with blond hair and Brown eyes opend.

" This is Lucy", Natsu said.

" Hi, who are you" Lucy replied.

" This is Monkey D Luffy and he´s a pirate, he does´nt know what magic is so can you show him...and his friends." Natsu asked.

" Sure" Lucy said " come in"

" How tell YOU teach us magic when you´re blond?" Luffy asked.

" What´s the problem being blond?" Lucy respond.

" Are´nt blond people suppose to be stupid." Luffy was confused " I mean just look at Sanji.

" What is that suppose to mean?" Lucy and Sanji said angry.

" Is´nt it true?"

"NO"

"Fine then" Luffy sight and walked in. The rest came after.

" Okey I´m a Celestial wizard, I can summon spirits from the spirit World." Lucy said proudly.

" Cool" Luffy said" can you show us?"

" Sure Lucy said" She stood up and took a key and said:

" Open gate of the Lion Loke" Luffys eyes where sparkling when a guy came out of nowhere.

" How did you do that?" Nami asked.

" This is magic" Lucy replied.


	7. Luffy and confusion!

**Thank you for Reading this story! YOU`RE THE BEST!**

**I can´t Wright so often because school has started! :D But enjoy :D**

"WOW, magic is soo cool I want to learn how to do magic to" Luffy said proudly.

" Hello Lucy" the guy said" why did you summon me, this is not a fight". The guy looked confused.

" Oh I just wanted to show this people what magic is, apparently they don´t know". Luffys eyes where sparkling even more than before.

" He can talk to" Luffy said. Loke was totally ignoring him.

" They don´t know magic? what world do they come from?" Luke asked.

" I don´t know" Lucy said, " but apparently there something called pirates"

" Pirates? never Heard of it" Luke said," but i got to go back saya Lucy, call me if you need me in a fight!"

" I will, buy Loke" Lucy said, and Loke diapered.

"WOW magic is soo cool" Luffy said again.

" Yes I know but there are different kind of magic", Lucy said" ´Natsu for example can breathe fire and gray, I don´t know if you´ve met him but he can create ice."

" WOW what if i could Breathe fire like Ace, that would be awesome!" Luffy said.

" WAIT YOU MEAN YOU KNOW SOMEONE ELS BUT ME WHO CAN BREATHE FIRE?!" Natsu said!

" Yes Ace my brother... but he´s dead now..."

" Ye Ye I´m sorry for you brother but how did he learn how to Breathe fire?! Now Natsu was really confused.

"Well he eat the devil fruit Mera Mera no Mi and then he could Breathe fire!" Luffy explained.

"Ehm Luffy?" Nami said " are you feeling alright?"

"Yes why?!"

" Because you´re unusaly smart and calm..."

" Yes so what any way", Luffy said " that´s how Ace could breath fire, he did´nt learn from some other dragon dude."

" Igneel´s not a dude, he´s a fire dragon" Natsu said angry!

" Dude, fire dragon same thing! Lúffy said.

" YOU ARE GOING TO REGRET THAT YOU SAID THAT! Natsu screamed" YOU AND ME OUTSIDE NOW!"

"Sure" Luffy said calmly.


	8. Luffy VS Natus! The Master!

**Okay finally a fight scene :D This is the first time i Wright one soo plzz don´t juge me to much :D **

**^.^ Enjoy ^.^**

"This is not good" Nami said as the two boys walked outside.

"I know" Lucy said "Natsu´s going to kick his as!, We must stop him".

" You have got to be kidding me, Luffy is going to win" Nami said.

"No Natsu is!" The Girls Went outsíde after the boys.

" Are you ready to lose?" Natsu said.

" Not at all Luffy said."

Natsu fired a fireball agent Luffy. Luffy dodged it very easily.

" GOMO GOMO NO PISTOL!" Luffy sad and hit Natsu with his hand. Natsu flew into a brick house and fainted. Lucy did´nt understand a thing. What had just happened?

" What a hell?!, Youre arm stretched!" Lucy said scared.

" Ye is´nt that magic to?" Luffy was confused again.

"NO!"

"okay, sorry let me ehm I mean let Nami explain."

"Luffy ate the gumo gumo no fruit his body has turned in to rubber!"

" Wow cool but frekey" Lucy said " Lest go to the Guild and talk to master".

" Wow you have a master cool i want to meet him, I bet he´s super strong".

So they left Natsu behind (still unconscious) and left for the Guild.

" Welcome back", the woman in Brown hair said.

" We need to talk with master" Lucy said.

" What do you want from me Lucy" Everyone turned around. There was this tiny old man.

" Who are you Luffy said."

" I´m the master what do you want?"

" You can´t be a master" Luffy answered.

" Why not?"

"Because you´re an old man!"

" Oh do´nt listen to him" Nami said and hit Luffy in the head, " it´s nice to meet you."

" Master" Lucy became serius " This guy" She pushed Luffy forward " Beet Natsu with one single blow, He used something called devil fruit Power."

" Wow I hav´nt Heard that name for a very long time" the Master said.

" You know what it is?!" Lucy asked.

"Yes, all of you come with me", the Master said and walked away. Everyone els followed him.

**Okay hope you like it!  
Can´t uppdate so much because I have school! ^.^**


End file.
